


Impulse control: nowhere to be found

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [38]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: All will be well, Angry King who's also the voice of reason, Bohnprotectionsquad, Duen is talking shit, King and Bohn are friends!, M/M, Ram is angry at Bohn, Soft Ending, Tumblr Prompt, and King gets angry, at all of them, post break up between Duen and Bohn, set in the firstbohn universe, their group has ZERO impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: tumblr prompt: Duen talks shit about Bohn and Duen's protection squad gets aggressive. Realising what's going on, King gets angry and tells them to stop acting like his attack dogs.This is set in the First/Bohn universe (check out my collection). Bohn and Duen just broke up and Duen is manipulating his friends into aggressive behaviour towards Bohn and First. Of course, Ram gets angry and protective. But he has Bohn's best friend at home who makes sure there's some control happening to their impulses. Ram included. Happy/soft ending ^^Mostly RamKing with King's POV, but I'll include it in the FirstBohn-collection anyway ;) it's another version of some stuff that happened already.
Relationships: First Kankun/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer), post Bohn/Duen
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: FirstBohn - when a ghostship takes your soul





	Impulse control: nowhere to be found

**Author's Note:**

> Thanky you @Yuuki Usea2 for sending me the prompt! =^^=  
> and sorry for the delay, I hope you'll enjoy this one and it's what you wished for ;)
> 
> Have fun!

Impulse control: nowhere to be found

The sound of a door getting slammed almost kicked King out of his chair, ending in several stones and some earth being splattered on the table and floor, his flailing barely preventing him from pushing it all over the edge.

“What the ...”

Okay, there was no question of who it was but rather why it was happening. He’d never seen Ram so angry that he would slam doors. Except when he’d fought Bohn ... fuck.

King was out in the hall, just as Ram had finished putting his shoes away, the his neck and cheeks darkened from the emotions and his movement hasty. But apparently the slamming hadn’t been on purpose or it had stopped Ram in his rage at least.

As soon as he heard King’s steps, he turned, embarrassment on his face.

“Sorry.”

“What happened?”

Because there must be a good reason for it. Was it about his father? Or about Duen? Had anything been going on?

Ram’s face darkened again as he furrowed his brows.

So, it’s about Duen, King decided and stepped closer.

“Do you want to tell me?”

For several moments, Ram thought about it, his gaze never leaving King’s face, who waited patiently. They’d danced this tango often enough.

Finally, Ram nodded, even though the anger stayed. Still, him being ready to talk was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“Not here.”

Okay, they could do that.

“Do you want something to drink? Maybe a tea will help?”

For the first time, something akin to a thankful smile appeared and King felt some tension drain out of his shoulders as he responded with a smile on his own and led the way.

Five minutes later he realised too late that he should have poured himself some as well ...

“What?!”

Ram’s brows seemed to become even darker: “The fucker Bohn cheated on Duen and left him.”

Funny how the words seemed to come easily whenever Ram was angry. Not funny was the reason for it.

Duen and Bohn had broken up? Why the fuck didn’t he know about this? What ...

It made sense though, as he thought back. Bohn and Duen had seemed surprisingly relaxed and happy during the last weeks but he had known for a fact that they had seen each other as rarely as possible. So, them realising an even further distance might be good for their relationship wasn’t completely off the rails, but for Bohn to cheat on Duen? He couldn’t imagine it.

“But ... when? Why? What happened?”

Letting out a harsh breath, Ram stared at the tea mug in his hands.

“Duen just called us. He cried a lot and I swear to anyone who listens, I will make Bohn pay!”

“Waitwaitwait...”

His hand on Ram’s tense bicep made the man stop and look up again, questioningly.

“What exactly did he do? Because I think this is between them, don’t you?”

For once, Ram didn’t seem able to calm down: “I promised him I’d find him if he ever hurt Duen. And now he not only broke up with him, but cheated on him?”

“Wow! Stop it, please.”

Ram’s mouth clamped shut, the fury in his eyes once more directed at the tea instead of King or his preferred goal: Bohn.

“First of all: this is between those two, no matter how much you want to protect Duen. Second: You can’t punish him just for breaking up with Duen. Isn’t it better that way? To break up instead of dragging a relationship, no matter how unhappy everyone is? And also!”, he said quickly, knowing Ram wanted to say more, “Did you have the feeling as if they were happy together?”

For some time, they looked at each other, Ram’s muscles working beneath King’s touch, his fury having no way out.

“Duen was.”

“When?”

“What?”

“When was he happy? When Bohn was with him? When they saw each other? Or when he was alone and Bohn was off doing something else?”

Ram’s confused gaze was a clear sign how much he had thought about that till now. Stopping himself from rolling his eyes, King sighed and loosened his grip on Ram a tiny bit. The protection mode was strong with that one.

“Ram, they haven’t seen each other most of the time. If we two would see each other so little, I’d go crazy, I promise you. But those two? Seemed to be getting happier the more time they spent apart. So now I am wondering if the break up was really the problem here. Shouldn’t Duen be happy to be with his partner instead of being apart?”

When Ram still seemed torn, King leaned closer: “Remember the last time Duen brought Bohn along? Or told you anything about them? As a couple? Imagine our relationship like what you’ve seen of theirs.”

The way Ram’s eyes widened, he did. Graphically.

“See?”, he tried a smile, “So, the break up isn’t a reason to get angry per se. Even if Duen migth be crying now.”

Which, to be honest, was hard to imagine now. Not Duen crying, he had seen him do that often enough, but because of this relationship. Had he really liked Bohn so much? Enough to be devastated?

“But he cheated on him.”

Which was a completely different topic and damn, had he really done that?

“How does Duen know?”

Silence stretched between them as Ram seemed lost for a moment.

“You didn’t ask? Neither of you? Not even TingTing?”

They were the perfect group of bodyguards, weren’t they? He grit his teeth, his own wish to protect Bohn rising suddenly. Even though he had no idea what had happened. But for his best friend to be attacked like this? As if he hadn’t cried because of Duen? As if he hadn’t pulled back and stopped sharing his feelings with King since he’s gotten together with Duen.  
He felt his own anger expanding in his chest.

“I know you believe Duen can’t do wrong, but there’s been no question asked? Nothing?”

“Why shouldn’t we believe him?”

It was weird to see Ram’s frustration directed at him, but Ram was enduring it as well from him, so they’d get through it.

“Because I have seen Bohn devastated thanks to Duen. Because I have seen Duen pull back so much, Bohn didn’t dare ask for anything from him, despite them being boyfriends. I have seen Bohn blaming himself for a year now and it got better only during the last weeks? Which apparently was because they didn’t see each other much anymore? I am worried for my own friend, Ram and there’s a reason why he’s my friend.”

That argument shut Ram up, surprisingly. At least for a few moments until he started again, some of the fury having left his voice. Now, he sounded rather exhausted and helpless, no longer sure where to direct his anger.

“So you propose I should blame Duen?”

This time, King actually rolled his eyes. The soft pinch to his leg was surprisingly relieving.

“Believe him if you want to, but stop bothering Bohn about it. Take care of Duen, comfort him and concentrate on distracting him. But please, for the love of everything, don’t go around blaming Bohn. It’s not your job. And what would you want him to do anyway? It’s not as if he cheated on Duen and stayed with him, still. They broke up already.”

Ram wanted to protest, wanted to explain and excuse himself, but he didn’t. There was still frustration in him, still worry for his friend, but the fury had left him, missing a clear goal.

“I ...”, he looked up once more, his fingers playing with the hem of King’s shirt, as his phone started ringing.

Perplexed, both of them stared at it, pulled out of their own train of thoughts and arguments.

‘TingTing’, King could read on the display before Ram answered the call, leaving it on speaker with one look to King.

“Ram? Where are you? After you went away, Duen spilled the beans! It’s this flowershop guy, First or something. Apparently Frong’s brother?”

Oh ... that ... made sense.  
King remembered how Bohn had once talked about the man and how content he had seemed back then. King, unsure how far he could press, had been happy Bohn had found a new friend he apparently could confide in. Since he had done so less and less with King.  
But maybe, it hadn’t been a friendship they had found. Maybe it had been more.

He desperately needed to talk to Bohn.

“Ok?”

Understanding the cue, TingTing continued: “Tan suggested to visit him directly and we just did...”

“You did what?!”

“P’King?”

The surprise was audible through the phone and the stunned silence telling enough. This group of people with too much protection fury and too little impulse control had done that, hadn’t they?

Ram kept silent, obviously glad he wasn’t the recipient of this talk.

“So you visited the guy you think Bohn had an affair with? Because of something Duen said? And please, tell me, what did you do then?”

It had been long since he had felt this kind of rage vibrating deep in his bones. What the fuck? He’d laughed about their low impulse control till now, but this wasn’t such a moment.

“We ...”, TingTing was suddenly way less motivated to tell the story and King could imagine how she tried to give the phone to someone else but everyone denying it because she was still the bravest of the group, “We asked him if it was true?”

Wow ...

“You went to a stranger and asked him if Bohn had cheated with him on Duen? Astonishing ... what else?”

“I ... uh ... we told him to stop?”

“Even better. What else?”

“Nothing”, there was a significant pause, “He told us to fuck off.”

Well, at least this First hadn’t let them intimidate him, no matter what the truth behind those rumours was.

“Why did you do it?”

By now the fingers on his leg were probably trying to calm him and Ram down.

“Ah, well, Duen said he wanted to confront those two but would never dare and ...”

“Are you stupid?!”

This time the pinch hurt a bit.

“Wha... we ... no!”

“No? Because I could swear I just heard you say you went to a stranger to blame him for something you aren’t even sure of! And all of it because Duen manipulated you into going? As if he wouldn’t dare to tell anyone his opinion? What the fuck?”

“They hurt him! Of course he wouldn’t want to meet them!”

“Oh my gosh”, King rubbed his eyes, “Listen, okay? Duen is a grown man. If he wants to confront Bohn or First, it’s his own job, but he shouldn’t send you off like fucking guard dogs! What even?! This isn’t your job. Of neither of you.”

At the last bit, he looked at Ram, who was clearly blushing but also grumbling something.

King took a deep breath: “You will keep away from Bohn and First from now on. Understood?”

More silence, but when it was broken, it was by careful, embarrassed people: “Yes, P’.”

“Good. Console Duen in any other way, but not by harassing other people. Otherwise you’ll have to deal with me.”

“Yes, P’.”

“Now go home and think this through.”

“Yes, P’.”

The voices had gotten quieter, as if they were trying to distance themselves from the phone more and more.

With a huff, King ended the call and gave the phone, which he had taken over in between, back to a very silent Ram.

Oh ... carefully, King looked at his boyfriend, not sure where they stood now. He’d just talked about low impulse control and now he’d gone berserk on him and his friends. Deserved and necessary, but still.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry.”

Their hands, still intertwined, were holding on to each other.

“Why?”, King wanted, no, needed to know.

The heat coming off Ram’s cheeks was palpable, but his gaze was steady as he looked at King: “For acting like attack dogs.”

“Okay.”

“And forgetting Bohn’s your friend.”

Another huff and King covered their hands with his right one.

“It’s okay to protect your friend, just know what’s appropriate and what’s not, okay? When you’re with Duen, feel free to call Bohn a fucker and asshole, I don’t care.”

The returning confidence in Ram’s eyes told King that yes, he would totally do that. Which was fair. He’d probably do the same about Duen once he’d manage to talk to Bohn.

“Wait, when did it happen?”

“Bohn’s birthday.”

That was over a week ago and Bohn hadn’t said anything? What ... and why had Duen also stayed silent if he was so devastated about it? Or had he only now learned about the cheating part? There was definitely a lot to catch up.

“Oh damn ... getting him to talk will be fun.”

The hand carefully ruffling his hair was much appreciated. King looked up at Ram with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Sorry for going at you guys like that. I should have been calmer.”

A crooked smile as a reply was his prize. A crooked smile and a gentle press at his fingers. Apparently all words had been used up.

“Maybe we needed it.”

Or not ...

Humming his agreement, King pressed a kiss to Ram’s knuckles, his hand gently cupping King’s face by now.

“Are we okay?”

Ram nodded, seeming deep in his thoughts. Well, as long as he knew what he’d just agreed to.

“Shall we eat then?”

Another nod and King started to move from his chair, his elbow making a cracking sound as he stretched it. But Ram held on to his hand, thoughtfully staring at him.

“What?”

“You”, Ram started and stood up as well, “You were a bit scary.”

What?  
King blinked rapidly.

“But”, Ram leaned closer, “I like it.”

And with this, Ram left him to go to the kitchen, leaving a speechless King.

_What?!_

~~~

“Bohn?”

The careful affirmation at the other end of the call confirmed so much and King suppressed a sigh.

“How are you?”

“Good?”

“Okay?”

“Yes?”

Silence stretched for a few moments, King debating if he should be honest or wait for Bohn. But seriously, would Bohn ever confide in him? And if not, would he continue lying because he was annoyed by King or because he felt bad? Only one way to know ...

“I know about your break-up.”

“Oh?”

“Have you been spending time with Ram lately?”

“What? No, I ...”

“That was a joke”, King said with a sigh. A badly timed joke, to be fair.

“Oh, okay.”

“Bohn, stop worrying about me, okay? I just wanted to check in with you, knowing what I know now.”

“I ... thank you.”

And again with the silence, but Kind wouldn’t let that stop him. He’d let it happen for far too long already.

“I have no idea what happened and instead of listening to the things Duen said, I’d rather learn it from you. But if you’re not ready to tell me or if you have a reason why you don’t want to, that’s okay. I will wait until you’re ready. I called you to make sure you know you can talk to me if you want and need to. Don’t hesitate just because I am with Ram. I’ll totally disregard that for the time being, if it helps you.”

The chuckle coming through the line was thick, as if layered with tears.

“I am here for you.”

This time, he could hear the small hiccups and snuffling clearly.

“Thank you.”

“Shall I come over?”

Hell, he wouldn’t wait until Bohn dared to ask on his own accord. No more room for doubts.

“Yes”, one more pause, “Please.”

And there it was, the silver lining at the horizon.  
King smiled.  
All would be well.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it ;)
> 
> Ps. for prompts/rants/shouting, pls feel free to hit me up with a message: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
